High-pressure die cast machines typically includes a die component and a permanent back block. Often, a chill block placed between the die component and back block to prevent lateral motion of the die component relative to the back block. The chill block is typically located partially in a recessed portion of the die component and partially in a recessed portion of the back block. The high pressure exerted by the die cast machine, on the order of 3,000 tons, makes it important that the die component and back block are properly aligned. Therefore, the chill block is used as a key to align the die component and back block.
The chill block performs additional die cooling functions. The chill block includes a number of cooling lines that permit the chill block to be used as a manifold for cooling water sent to the die component via a cooling straw and pipe. Due to the physical demands on the chill block, the chill block must be fabricated from an expensive piece of hardened steel that can handle the stress associated with being the key that aligns the die component and the back block. In addition, the cooling lines and inlets/outlets are elaborate and expensive to machine. The cooling lines may be drilled and capped as necessary. Finally, the steel is susceptible to corrosion, resulting in plugging of the cooling lines.
There has been shown a need for a redesigned die cast machine that reduces the physical stresses on the chill block, permitting an improved chill block design that improves the manufacturability and reliability of the chill block as a cooling water manifold.